habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Tokio Hotel Visits Habbo Hotel
Tokio Hotel have visited Habbo Hotel on two different occasions. To see the articles for the first visit click here and here To see the article for the second time round click here In The Habbo News April 29th 2008 Don't miss Tokio Hotel on Wednesday, April 30 at 1pm PST. That's right, Habbos. Tokio Hotel leaves for the US on May 1 to promote their US debut album, SCREAM which will be out on May 6! To celebrate, they wanted to visit Habbo.com the day before they leave Germany! How cool is that?! Since they are still in Germany, this visit will be a chat in-game and to add an extra bit of fun, we have created a "Tokio Hotel Album Release Floor" on the navigator. Create a room on that floor and you may get a visit from Tokio Hotel in your own guest room! Join the Official Tokio Hotel Fan Group and check out their video! And don't miss Tokio Hotel in the Habbo Hotel on Wednesday, April 30 at 1pm PT/4pm ET starting in the Star Lounge, then moving to rooms on their floor! April 30th 2008 You the Habbos sent in your questions... It was so fun to have '''Tokio Hotel hang out in Habbo and then answer some questions from you the Habbo's. Be sure to check out the their group page Tokio Hotel Fan Group! ' 'Burning Questions for Tokio Hotel... ' 'souljaboy88: Are you guys from Germany?'' Tom: Yes, of course. We are all from a little place called Magdeburg. 'The-Forgotten.: Where You Been Friends Before You Formed The Band?'' '''Georg: Gustav and I met at music school and we became friends before we met Tom and Bill after one of their performances. That's seven years ago and we all became really close friends. '''lollipopthe: How did you guys get discovered?'' Bill: We really put all our time and energy in our music. We sent tapes to record labels and Mtv, we made our own CD and sold it, we played as often and as much as we could. And then, finally one night, a producer saw us performing in a club! ':Michael,: What inspired you to choose the name: "TokioHotel"?'' '''Tom: We used to have another band name. But after we met our producer and we started working in the studio we wanted another name – one that fit us better. We all like big cities, plus it really sounds cool. Also we were looking for a symbol that would represent our live as musicians – we pictured us staying most of the time in hotels, which became true. Here you go: Tokio Hotel. '.:Dragon16:.: How old are you?'' '''Bill: Tom and I will turn 19 in September, Gustav will turn 20 and Georg just turned 21 in March. '''btm=12: Who is your idol?'' Tom: We never really had idols. We always wanted to do our own stuff, create our own style. Also we never could agree on ONE band or artist cause we have such a different taste in music. '''Foxigirl: Do you have any pets?'' Gustav: We all have a dog and a cat. ':CutiePatutie:: Why is your new album called Scream?'' '''Bill: Well, it's the title of our first German album. The English version is a mix of our favorite songs from the first and second album. Scream is def. one of them. And we love it's message. The song is about standing up for yourself, speaking your mind and express yourself no matter what other people might say! 'Elmo!,: I love the song Ready Set Go. But What Is It Really About?'' '''Bill: It's about going for you dreams, leaving everything behind you to start something new. It's about tearing down walls and not being caught in life and rules. '''Sxiandbad!: Do you prefer singing and recording songs in English or German?'' Bill: By now the English songs feel like the German ones. But when it comes to writing I will always write in German and the songs will be then translated into English. German is my native language and it helps me express myself the best. '''MattInc: What's it like being on the road 24/7?'' Tom: We love if. Of course you don't get to see your friends and family very often but you get to see so much. It's über-exciting and what we always wanted. '!.NeWYorK122.!: Do you all get along or do you get in fights sometimes?'' '''Tom: We are friends but of course we do fight as well. Even me and Bill. Georg (laughing): Yeah, and you don't want to be involved... 'uloveme731': Did you always want to be rockstars? Bill: I always wanted become a singer and the others wanted to become musicians. That's why we started so early. '''EasyFries: How do you get your hair so cool :D?'' Bill: With a lot of hairspray ;) '''luv.tOkiOhOtel: Hey Bill !! How's your throat ?! Got any cool scars ??'' Bill: I'm totally fine thank you! No scars! I feel great and can't wait to go back on stage! '''Stonewolf:Where do you see yourself 10 years from now?'' All: ON STAGE! September 27th 2009 (Second Visit) Sunday September 27 @11am PT / 2pm ET That's right Habbo... ''' 'Tokio Hotel' is coming back to Habbo.com for a LIVE In-Game chat!!! The band had so much fun back in April 2008 when they had their In-Game chat they wanted to come back again. Not to mention they want to make sure you all know about their new album 'Humanoid' due out in stores on October 6 in the US. ' '''Since they are not going to be in the US at the time of the chat, sad to say they will not be on Habbo Radio. Fun part is they will be in the Hotel live and chatting with all of you who make it into the '''Theaterdome'.. ' '''So join me as I play host to Tokio Hotel on Sunday September 27 @11am PT / 2pm ET until 11:45am PT / 2:45pm ET. '''IF YOU CANNOT MAKE IT INTO THE ROOM TRY OUR SPECTATOR MODE IN OLD HABBO. LOAD THE ROOM AND IF YOU GET THE OPTION TO 'CHANGE LINE' THIS WILL PLACE YOU IN SPECTATOR MODE' ' ''''Also be sure to check out the official Tokio Hotel group page HERE >>>' '- CrestHawk' '' '' Category:Celebrity visits